


After party dream (Tom Hiddleston)

by loki_tomhazeldine94



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Afterparty, F/M, Smut, dream - Freeform, suit!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tomhazeldine94/pseuds/loki_tomhazeldine94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dream I had. Yay! Hiddles smut!</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fiction. Tom Hiddleston is a real actor and no harm was meant by this work. No profit was made and this work is original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After party dream (Tom Hiddleston)

I had traveled to London for the opening of Coriolanus and I had a ticket to the after party. I wore a long golden silk dress with my hair long and curly. I had never been to a party as grand as the one i was attending. Celebs centered the bar and flutes of bubbling alcohol floated in between people. I stood against a wall , feeling light headed from the booze and enjoying the feeling of silk against my skin. "well hello." Tom had came up and was leaning closely. "Did you enjoy the play? You left early." I swifted my hips as the silk touching me caused my skin to become overly sensitive . "The shower was too much for me. It looked so painful. I couldn't handle watching you scream in pain. " His eyes were so intense that I found my self staring at his throat instead of his eyes. "What emotion would you prefer me to be screaming in?" I squeezed the stem of the glass so hard it snapped. Tom's eyes trailed the opened chest of my dress. "Are you okay?" I nodded quickly as I pushed my hair off my face. The heat of my blush causing a light sweat to break on my face. "Did my question make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head. "Um..uh no . I am slightly tipsy and I must be hearing things. " tom's fingers slid under my chin. "I'm sorry , but you heard me right. I wanted to know if you wanted me to vocalize other emotions." My skin flushed and I shyly nodded. My stomach was assaulted by butterflies. "I have to go back to my hotel before I become to drunk. " Tom nodded and put a arm over my hip, leading me to the door. "I called a cab for you. " I nodded dizzily as his cologne wafted to me. god he smelled of pure man and sex . I tripped over my own feet as he clutched my hip. "Lean against me darling." I leaned my head into his chest and was floored as the scent was even more constant and his muscles with his suit created the perfect head rest. I barely paid any attention to walking. He opened the taxi door and helped me in. I scooted along the seat , biting my lips as the silk growled along my thigh. Tom scooted in . "I shall see you home." My breath was suddenly caught in my throat. a confined space with tom? My heart beat so hard it roared into my ears. I crossed my legs and to regain my little piece of sanity I hugged the door away from tom. I slowed my breathing only to have tom grab me and scoot me closer to him. "So about my question, would you like to hear it now?" I audibly gasped and groaned as warmth flooded my thighs. "Like how?" Tom's face held such a mischievous smirk I blushed. Tom's long hand slipped under my dress and rested on my inner thigh. I resisted the urge to arch my back to send his hand further. "Shall I make you scream first?" The level of my blushing left my head fuzzy. Tom's hand slid up and cupped my sex ."My.. You are so warm." His finger traced my panties and slowly pushed them aside to dip the tip into my core. I groaned opened my legs . "So eager and tight. " I pushed my hips along his hand. "Do you want to touch me?" His lips brushed my ear lobe and his teeth grazed my throat. "Please." I whispered as his finger pumped me and his thumb grazed my clit. His hips jolted forward as my hand traced his pelvis. I opened his pants and lightly traced his length . His hips rotated. I leaned down and licked my tongue around the head. It was so hard it looked painful. All 9 inches strained away from his body, his breath ragged. I drove my mouth down over and over as he fisted my dress. "Aw fuck, You are killing me. " I gasped as he pulled me up and ripped my panties away. He moved us to the middle of the seat and pulled me into his lap. "Can I bury myself in you? I ache so badly." I watched his hooded eyes ran over me, his head falling back as he hissed out a breath. I lifted my hips and pushed down my core to him. I was violently shocked as he moaned and began to pull at my dress. Tom grabbed my breasts and kneaded them as he thrusted upward. I ran my fingers through his hair and held him against me as my walls clutched him. "You'll undo me if you keep that up." I moved my hips faster, gasping as his base grinded against my clit. Tom's fingers clutched my hip . My own climax ripping through my body. "I'll come inside, please slow down. " his breath came in ragged bursts. "I can't bear kids, fill me. " I came as his climax drug through him. A feral growl came through his throat before he screamed, pushing his hips toward my core. He dropped his head between my breasts. His breath fanning over my skin. "God, That was ... Something else." I began to move off his hips but he slid a hand between us and pushed himself back into his pants and pulled my head onto his shoulder. "And I thought this would be a simple lay. " I took deep breaths of his scent. Feeling my body slowly relax as his hand roamed my back. "You're an angel. So soft. " I groaned a reply but I was too tired. I then woke up , wet and angry at my brain for my beautiful dream.


End file.
